1. Field
The present disclosure relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, and more particularly, to MRI apparatuses that may efficiently estimate a current of a radio frequency (RF) coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus is an apparatus that images an object by using a magnetic field. Since the MRI apparatus three-dimensionally shows a disk, a joint, a nerve, and a ligament, etc. at a desired angle, the MRI apparatus is widely used for accurate diagnosis of a disease. A magnetic resonance image may be obtained by sampling a magnetic resonance (MR) signal, obtaining digital data in a k space, and generating image data based on the obtained digital data.
Recently, researches into technology that may improve the quality of a magnetic resonance image without increasing a time of obtaining the magnetic resonance image is under progress.